saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Kon'e Hikari
Kon'e Hikari '(紺江 日花里'') is the first main heroine of Mob Saimin. Name Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop. Any aid in clearing up the potential mistranslation would be appreciated. 紺江 does not have an english meaning specifically,as while the first kanji " '''紺" can mean a shade of blue but " 江'" lacks the same clear cut definition. The second kanji can refer to many things including a body of water such as an inlet, a bay or a river, but only when placed with another kanjji near it. When alone the " '江" is an absurd discription of a river or is specifically referring to Lake Biwa itself. The characters also romanize themselves with the rather peculiar 'e at the end as opposed to simple Kone. The combination that makes up the family name in question does not have a workable translation with the closest to anything coherent being something along the lines of "Navy Blue River" and may simply be a made up name for the game or a pun of some sort that is lost in translation. It should be noted that if the kanji are read togther than they can in fact translate as "Deep Blue River" making the idea of her name being a pun likely. 日花里 is Hikari and is a femenine name that simply means "light" although the combinations of the characters to form the name are a strange choice in an of themselves making up the characters for "day" "flower" and "village" respectively as opposed to a more standard spelling of Hikari with the singular " 光 " or " ひかり ". Although the characters that make up her first name are not impossible to form the name around. How she was hypnotized The protagonist Takemochi Morio comes into possession of a magic flute that can put people into suggestible trances. When alone in the hallway Morio hypnotizes Hikari to begin her route. Gameplay & Walkthrough In order to activate the Hikari route the player must start at the beginning and select the first two choices with the second (bottom) choice. The third choice is to than choose which route to take up first, select the second once again to enter back to the main menu. Re enter the game with "start" and the new option to continue from the chosen route will appear. This will be the Hikari route, to exist the Hikari route and select the Mayu route one simply needs to choose the first option in the third choice by going to the top (start at beginning) option when the game offers it. After both routes are completed the option to do them both will appear as start choices at the beginning of the game. Personality Hikari seemed to have once been, relaxed cheerful and optimistic. After her hypnosis she began to identify "echi" things as "actions of love" and would than greet her boyfriend/master by self grouping her breasts and each day loosing articles of clothing to get "closer". Relationships She and her fellow classmate Takamine Mayu were close friends and were in the same general group of friends as Mayu's boyfriend Niten Sai. Hikari confessed to Takemochi Morio who was the final member of the general group but had a slight crush on Sai. Morio became her master after hypnotising her and made her fall for him and attribute echi activities as devotion and loyalty towards him. Takemine Mayu can also be hypnotized (recognizing Morio as Sai initially) and have a threesome with Hikari and her master. Look Hiakari was a well endowed girl with long brown hair that she kept tied into a thick ponytail with a purple and white cloth. Much of her hair however still hung loose covering her forehead before branching out at around her eyes covering her ears and sides of her face. The Bang on the right side is noticibly long than the one on her right reaching down two thirds past her breast while the left one only reaches just past her face and barely down her neck. She had dark pink eyes and fair skin. Her usual attire was a beige-brown sweater over what seems to be her school uniform, but only the white undershirt and the red bow are visible on her sprite. Her underwear is green, After her hypnosis she can wear a light purple, semi-transparent nightie or a naked apron. She may also become pregnant depending on the game.